


Star Light, Star Bright

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Molly's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: Meena meant well, and who wouldn’t want to celebrate when all those years of med school finally paid off with a job offer?





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> MHAW Day Three – Day 3 - Get The Party ___ (Fanworks focusing on celebrations)

The impromptu party was in full swing when Molly slipped through the window onto the fire escape.

She loved Meena, her best friend from the moment they met in med school, but sometimes she could be a little much for Molly. Meena meant well, and who wouldn’t want to celebrate when all those years of med school finally paid off with a job offer?

What had started as a small get together with a few of their friends and a couple of bottles of wine had grown to encompass more than a dozen people—some of whom Molly was positive she’d never seen before—and enough alcohol to completely restock their liquor cabinet and then some. 

Someone had gone on a food run an hour before. Another had taken it upon himself to commandeer the stereo and Molly and Meena’s combined CD collection, and was keeping the music up loud enough that Molly was sure they’d be getting complaints from Mrs Albert upstairs before too much longer.

There was a chill in the night air. Molly took a seat on one of the metal stairs anyway, pulling her bright yellow cardigan closer around herself. If she leaned out far enough she could just see the stars between the roofs of her building and the next. 

It took her a moment to find one. She stared at it for a long moment, then took a deep breath.

“I did it, Daddy. I got a job offer at St Barts. Start on the fifteenth. I know you were hoping I’d pick someplace closer to Mum, but . . . I like Barts. It’s a teaching hospital. They said there was room for advancement, so who knows where I’ll be in a few years? I’m going to look for a new flat next week. Meena’s going to help. It won’t be anything fancy, but it will be a place of my own. I think . . . I think you’d be proud of me, Daddy.”

She raised her wine glass toward the sky in a silent toast.

“I know he would.”

Molly nearly spilt her wine as whipped around to see Meena sticking her head out of the window. 

“I mean, I only met him twice, but we both know I’m an excellent judge of character. You worked hard. All those summer courses, studying and working full time. You managed to finish two semesters ahead of the rest of our original class. For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you, too.”

Molly scrunched up her nose and smiled. “It’s worth a lot, and you know it.”

Meena made a show of batting her lashes. “Well, I didn’t want to assume . . . Come inside. There’s a flat full of people wanting to celebrate your new job.”

“I don’t even know half of them,” Molly protested, even as she let herself be drawn back into the bedroom.

“That’s what makes it so special.” Meena took Molly’s wine glass and exchanged it for a glass of something red with a sad looking orange slice sticking out of it. “You are so cute that perfect strangers want to shower you with praise. And eat all our snack food. We’re out of crisps, by the way.” She shooed Molly toward the door. “But don’t worry about it, I sent Chris out for more.”

“Who is Chris?” Molly took a sip of her new drink and grimaced. 

Meena shrugged. “I don’t really know, actually.”


End file.
